The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0012’.
‘LANZ0012’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has uniform golden yellow flowers, large inflorescences, green foliage, and vigorous trailing but tight branching plant habit.
‘LANZ0012’ originated from an X-ray mutagen treatment from ‘Bant Tragol’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,557). The treatment was made in Jan. 10, 2010 in a lab in Andijk, The Netherlands. The mutated young plants were grown in greenhouse in Apr. 15, 2011 in Gilroy, Calif. The ‘Bant Tragol’ plant has slightly lighter flower color, looser trailing plant habit, and slightly smaller flower size than ‘LANZ0012’.
The ‘LANZ0012’ was grown again in Apr. 10, 2012 in greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. In the same year, it was also trialed in summer fields in Gilroy, Calif., Grand Rapids, Mich., and Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The product advancement decision was made in Sep. 25, 2012 after above field trials were completed.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0012’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., in Apr. 15, 2011.